


Gingersnap

by Army C (arh581958)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, First Meeting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, barista!Ian, coffeehouse!au, non-canon, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Army%20C
Summary: Once upon a time, someone prompted to me; "Ian, Mickey, frappés and cakes"





	Gingersnap

**Author's Note:**

> Rex192X, this is for you! Thank you for the [prompt](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit).

Gingersnaps had a large, obnoxious, painfully (yes, _painfully_ ) decorated store front which was made to look like—one can obviously guess—a gingerbread house, complete with green and red Christmas lights. It, oddly enough, sold coffee not candies.

To Mickey’s shame and utterly horror, he liked day-old sugary bitter confection after accidentally drinking Mandy’s day-old sugary bitter confection. A nice flavor of bitter and sweetness lingered in his mouth for days until he begrudgingly went to buy one. It was even better fresh!

Now, much to his own dismay, he needed to cue up for at least fifteen minutes every afternoon during his coffee breaks. He was a front-end website developer who ever wanted to _be_ in front of the client. His knuckle tattoos, pierced left earlobe, and perpetual scowl always scared those kinds of people away. Unfortunately, the don’t-look-at-me aura was only limited to the office. People in this shop weren’t even hiding their gawking.

Mickey shrugged. The cold sweet and bitter taste in his mouth was always worth the wait.

“Welcome to Gingersnaps, I’m Ian, what can I get for you today?” It was a tall flaming-haired barista at the counter. He’s seen the other guy since he first started coming last August. It’s only been a couple of months but the scrawny kid back then had turned into a lean-muscled twink.

God. He hated Mandy so much right now for this damn addiction.

Steeling his face into a scowl, he barked with a scowl “a Giant Gingersnap Frappe extra whip”.

A bright red radiated from Ian’s pale lightly freckled cheeks. “Ehrm, uh…. right, a giant… uhm… ginger- _snap_ ,” he said, breath squeezing at the end. “Wh—what’s your name, please?”

Mickey’s ears pinked up. He clenched his jaw in anticipation but all the fight melted away when he was the barista’s puzzled, shy, but aroused expression. The world can never be fair, can it?

“Mickey,” he eventually said, glancing away. “Take-away or for here?”

Despite only having five minutes left on his break, Mickey stupidly answered “for here.”

“R—right.” Ian scrambled for a large cream-colored ceramic mug and an erasable marker instead of a paper one. How can that scratch sound louder than pentel on paper? Once down, he set it down on the table to start processing, “That will be four, sixty-f—”

“—wait,” Mickey cut in, abruptly cut the typing.

“Yes?” Ian peered over the screen.

Mickey’s eyes flicked rapidly over the display case and blurted out the first thing he saw. “Cake. Gimme a cake.”

Ian slowly dropped his hand down. Mickey couldn’t not stop how his eyes followed every movement, leading up to their eyes accidentally meeting. Those green eyes glimmered slightly in mischief.

“You want a whole cake?”

Well, shit fuck. The heat creeped from Mickey’s ears down to his neck.

“Just a fuckin’ slice.”

Ian’s expression changed from confused to teasing. “What flavor, uh,” he glanced down at the cup, “Mickey? Can I recommend the carrot cake. It’s made fresh daily.”

And how could Mickey say no to that? Impossible.

“Yeah ‘lright.”

“Okay. That would be seven eighty-five.”

Mickey handed over a ten, turning red as a fire engine when their fingers brushed. He turned even hotter when they brushed a second time while Ian handed him the change. It felt more like a soft feather-light caress to his palms.

“I get off after six if you want one to take home for later.”

“Yeah, fuck, yeah.”

Ian flashed him another grin before carrying off mug to the coffee station. Mickey watched, transfixed as the red-head plated up a slice of cake while blending his favorite coffee drink.

“One _Giant Gingersnap_ for Mickey!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for so long that I thought I needed a warm-up again. 
> 
> Please be nice~ One of the reasons why I love writing for this fandom is because of the feedback that I get. It doesn't have to be long or inspiring. I'm constantly trying to improve how I write—be it grammar, plot, or characters. I'd appreciate it. :) 
> 
> ***  
>  **If you have a prompt or an idea, you can[INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~**
> 
> **As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).**


End file.
